


Don't Think

by Lunar_Bee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Age Regression/De-Aging, DDLG, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Bee/pseuds/Lunar_Bee
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up groggily in the dingy motel my phone vibrating insistently on the night stand. I roll over pressing snooze on the alarm and sit up. My back pops loudly as I stretch. The phone begins to vibrate again and I swipe it open. 

"Hello?"

"Wren, please come back. It won't happen again I swear. I'll be better it was a stupid mistake."

"How did you get my number?" I grumble into the phone

"It doesn't matter how I got it come home now! You need to obey me!" 

I sigh hanging up the phone and blocking the number quickly. She's never going to leave me alone I guess. Maybe I should go back, No, we can't think that. You don't need her at all. I kick my feet over the edge of the bed as my back screams in protest. You don't need her. She was never good for you. I hold my head in my hands. You don't want to go back. You can't take anymore of what she did. She owns me though, she'll find me. I push my hair back out of my face and stand stumbling into the small bathroom. I glance at myself in the mirror my chubby stomach poking out under my shirt. I smile softly. I love my body. It's been through so much yet it still carries me. I rub my arms before lifting off my shirt. It does need a shower though. I giggle slightly as I push my underwear off. I turn on the shower waiting a minute before stepping under the warm water. I still feel her hands on me though its been weeks since the incident. I rub the marks still left on my shoulders from her. Use this as a reminder to never go back to her Wren. These marks will fade but I can't go back no matter how much she tries. No matter who she sends after me. I can't and I won't. The water runs purple from my freshly dyed hair as I shampoo my hair. This new hair won't prevent her from finding me but I can't do much else. I step out of the shower drying myself off slowly. My body aches as I open the medicine cabinet. I pull out pain meds popping two in my mouth before swallowing them dry. I open my suitcase pulling out a pastel shirt and leggings. I pull on my bra and underwear quickly shivering in the cold room. She never let me wear clothes like this. I pull the shirt over my head and snuggle into the warmth of it. I sit back down on the bed putting on some make up after turning on the T.V. A kids show still playing on the screen. She wouldn't let me watch these shows even though she knew about me. She bought me. No don't think about that. Think about now. I grab my small backpack putting my phone in it along with my keys and a small stuffed animal. I turn off the T.V. before heading out into the town. I hop onto the small motorcycle pulling the helmet over my very short hair. I speed off down the road towards the local library. I've spent most of the last weeks there just relaxing and being myself. I read kids books and spooky books as well. I pull into the same parking lot at the small coffee shop across the street from the library. I strap my helmet to the bike before walking into the small shop. 

"Oh hey Wren the usual?" Asks the small girl behind the counter

I nod quickly before sitting down at the bar. 

"So any plans for today or the usual?"

"The usual." I say softly playing with my hands

She nods handing me my coffee and breakfast bagel. She goes in the back as I pull a small sketch pad and my phone. I continue a sketch I started last week as I eat. I love this little town but I know I'll have to move on soon. She might send someone here. I pull up an audio book putting my headphones in. I see a taller man enter the coffee shop as I sip my coffee glancing down at my phone. His long brown hair falling slightly in his face as he orders something. He catches my eye and smiles. I look down quickly at my phone feeling my face burn bright red. My audio book pauses long enough for me to catch a little bit of his voice. Sweet as honey and as rough as stone. I pause my book and watch him out of the corner of my eye as he sits next to me. I glance up and he smiles softly at me. I glance down going back to what I'm drawing. I see him pull a laptop from a bag and open it carefully. His hands go to typing as I watch from the corner of my eye. We sit like that for a few minutes glancing at each other every once in a while. I lose myself in my art for a while before I feel a piece of paper slide into my arm. 

"I like your art." The scratchy handwriting says

I look up at the man sitting next to me, pulling out my headphones. 

"Thanks." I say softly "I've been working on it for a while"

"It looks great." He says smiling 

There's a small pause.

"My names Sam, What's yours?" 

"Um its Wren. Kind of silly I guess."

"No, No I like it. It suits you."

I giggle covering my mouth with my hand. He smiles at me again. 

"So what is a pretty girl like you doing in such a small town?"

"Oh I don't know I like it. It's comforting being in a small area. It's not as loud."

"I get that. I like the atmosphere."

We talk for hours about anything and everything. About the town, About his brother. Laughing and smiling. I haven't felt this good in a while. This goes on for days, meeting at the coffee shop talking for hours then we part ways. Until one day he seems particularly nervous.

"So my brother and I are going to this bar later. Would you want to join us? I feel like you and him would get along."

"I dunno bars aren't really my thing." I say playing with my hands

"It's not a normal bar. Its like a speakeasy. Not like a club or anything. There would be lots of things you could draw." He say cheekily

I smile softly "Okay, Okay. I need to get out anyway. Here." I scribble my number down on a piece of paper. I can't believe I'm doing this. "Just text me where and what time. I'll be there." 

He nods grinning from ear to ear. He packs up his laptop, standing up slowly.

"Well Wren, I guess I will see you later won't I?"

"I guess so" I say standing after packing my things

He walks me out of the shop into the evening air and I hop on my bike glancing at him one last time before speeding off to the motel. I get there nearly stumbling into the door. I strip off my clothes setting out a fancier outfit. A pair of nice blue jeans high heeled boots and a nicer blouse. I lay out some jeweled plugs for my ears and a small necklace. I feel something fall to the ground with a thud. I glance down seeing my collar. My owner put that around my neck when she bought me and I ripped it off once I ran. I kick it under the bed. I don't need to deal with those memories right now. I feel them already brimming in my mind. The memories threatening to overflow. I grasp my head in my hands. Stop, Don't feel it just don't fucking feel it. It's too late. I feel it rising in my chest as tears form in my eyes. 

~

"Get back here Wren and listen to me! I bought you damnit you're mine!" 

I lock myself in the bathroom hearing her banging on the door. Of course I picked the room with no windows. I hear the lock rattle and click open. She stands in the doorway grinning from ear to ear. 

"You thought I didn't have keys for every room in this house? You thought you could get away. Now come here you stupid puppy." 

She walks towards me slowly. She crawls on top of me pinning me to the floor. I feel her cold hands on my chest and trailing down my body. She sticks her tongue down my throat as she violates me. I didn't want this. I don't want to be a slave like this. It's supposed to be on my terms. She picks me up by the hair dragging me to the room. She straps me to a bar bending me over so my ass and back are visible to her. She opens up the cabinets and pulls out the whip with glass tied to its ends. I feel tears streaming down my cheeks. She swings the whip hitting me across the shoulders. I feel the glass slice into me harshly. I scream in pain as she punishes me. Again and again she hits me leaving bloody trails all over my back. What seems like hours pass before she finally stops unstrapping me and letting me fall to the ground with a thud. She picks me up laying me over another table and shoving her fingers into my ass. I lay there taking it no tears left to cry. 

~


	2. Don't Tell Them.

I find myself laying on the floor sobbing into the dirty carpet. I sit up quickly my mind swimming. I look down seeing slashes on my arm.

"Oh Fuck!" I yell grabbing a towel off the counter and pressing it to my arm 

I pull the first aid kit out of my suitcase grabbing everything out that I need. I glance at the cuts. Not deep enough for stitches I think. I wrap my arm carefully with gauze before checking my phone. How long was I out this time? Two hours fuck. I see a text from Sam pop up.

"Hey we still on for tonight? Here's the address. We're on our way there" Followed by another text with the address

"Yeah I'll meet you there in say thirty minutes?" 

I lay the phone on the counter turning to my clothes. I switch out the blouse for an over sized grey sweater. I pull on my clothes quickly fixing my makeup in the mirror. I pack up my backpack quickly. I take a few breaths to calm myself before heading out the door. I hop on my bike plugging in the address to maps and following the directions. It takes about twenty minutes to get there in the mean time I calm the rest of the way down. The cool air whipping around me comfortingly. It's okay now. She isn't going to hurt you anymore. You don't need to think about her anymore. You're going to enjoy yourself tonight. I pull into the bars parking lot slowly pulling up next to a black impala. I look around quickly before taking off my helmet and strapping it to the bike. I walk into the bar unsure before I spot Sam sitting with, who I can only assume is his brother. He motions for me to come over and I walk over quickly. The other man stands up to greet me.

"Names Dean its nice to meet you." He say gruffly 

He sits back down and I sit next to Sam. 

"I'm glad you could make it!" Sam says quickly "You want something to drink?" 

I shrug "I've never been allow..I mean..I've never drank before." I say softly looking down 

"Really?" he asks incredulously

I nod playing with my finger.

"Hey that alright, If you want to we can help you order something. Deans a real alcohol connoisseur" He says laughing as Dean punches him playfully in the arm "What?!? It's true!" 

I giggle softly nodding "I'll try maybe one drink." 

"We'll order a bunch, what you don't like one of us will drink." Dean says winking 

Dean orders a bunch of drinks ranging from beer to mixed drinks to shots. As the bartender makes them we laugh and joke together. They're so sweet and kind. They wait for my permission before they do anything. The bartender brings all the drinks setting them on the table. I reach for a tiny glass filled with a green liquid. I hear Sam suppress a chuckle from beside me.

"What?" I ask looking up at him

"Nothing Nothing." He says still trying not to laugh 

I upturn the liquid and it burns the back of my throat. I set the glass down coughing into my sleeves. Dean bursts out into laughter.

"I'm sorry Wren, it's just so cute." He says still chuckling

"That was so gross." I say shaking my head 

"Okay no more shots, Dean'll take them. How about this?" Sam says handing me a bottle

I take a sip of it not really minding it. I nod slightly. We continue to laugh and joke and try drinks for a while before I start to feel it. I sway slightly in my seat.

"I um I think I need to use the bathroom." I say softly before standing up 

I walk to the bathroom quickly locking the door behind me.


	3. Don't Let Them See

I watch as she gets up and walks to the bathroom a little to quickly.

"You think she's alright" Dean asks

"Yeah probably, I mean she's never been tipsy before so it probably freaked her out a bit is all." 

"I wonder why, You caught what she said right about not being allowed too? I wonder what that was about." He says questioningly 

"I don't know dude." 

We talk for a good ten minutes before I start to get worried.

"Should I go check on her, it's been a while."

"Yeah I would I mean first time getting tipsy she's probably just fell asleep or something" He says chuckling

~

I look into the mirror at my reflection swaying slightly. Don't think about her. Now isn't the time. You're having a great time don't ruin it. I grip the gauze on my arm tightly and I feel the cuts rip back open. I cry out softly before biting my lip hard. It's okay, you're okay. Just breath. I try to take a deep breath but it gets caught in my throat. I grip the sink facing myself in the mirror. You're fine Wren. Stop. I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Wren are you okay?"

I wipe my tears quickly "I'm okay, I'll be out in a minute" my voice sounds weak 

"Okay. We'll be waiting, take you're time though." Sam says softly before I hear him walking away

I clean up the best I can in the mirror. I pull up my sleeve. I see the blood starting to poke through the bandages and I sigh pushing my sleeve back down. It should be fine. I take a deep breath before opening the door and walking back toward the table. 

"You fall asleep in there?" Dean asks smiling 

I giggle shaking my head "I've never been tipsy before I had to calm down for a minute." 

"Hey that's alright it happens to all of us." Sam says nudging Dean under the table 

Dean nods quickly rubbing his knee. We laugh and talk for another couple hours. Talking about their family and why they're here and everything. I feel my phone vibrate and I absentmindedly pull it from my bag. An unknown number, thats weird. A text pops up on the screen.

"Got your number again. When will you learn I'll always find you. Soon enough I'll find where you're hiding and We'll be together again."

I drop my phone on the table, breathing rabidly as Sam and Dean look at me shocked.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks quickly

"I um yeah I'm okay. I should just be getting home it's getting late." I stand up packing up my stuff "This has been so fun I hope we can do this again sometime." I say before going to leave

Sam reaches out grabbing my arm and I wince pulling my arm away from him.

"I'm sorry Wren I didn't-"

"It's okay I just, I need to go." I say stepping outside quickly

"You're not okay, Please let me, Let us help."

"Sam this isn't something you can help with." 

"Just tell me whats going on and I can try." He says trying to block me from getting on my bike 

I feel my lungs begging for air as the breath gets caught in my throat. I can't tell them. They'll hate me. 

"Sam just move please." I say softly 

"No you're not okay just tell me whats happening."

It's just us in the parking lot no other cars in sight as I see Dean walking toward us. Tears start to stream down my face as I feel my phone vibrate again and again. 

"Please Sam just move. I need to go."

"You're not riding impaired like you are. It isn't safe. I won't let you. I care about you Wren."

"You wouldn't if you knew what was going on." I mumble

"Just tell me and I'll be the judge of that." 

Panic rises in my chest and I start sobbing. Don't tell them. Don't let them know. They can't know what happened to me. Don't tell them. They'll hate you.

"You really want to know what's going on? You really want to know ?!?" Don't tell them Wren don't "I was sold!" Fuck stop fucking talking "Sold to this fucking monster! She She fucking ruined me!" STOP TALKING "I've been bounced around to so many places, used as a slave, abused! I'm damaged goods! I'm fucking ruined! And right now she's blowing up my phone because she wants me back. Soon enough she'll find me and anyone she sees me with she'll kill! You want to see whats going on?" I throw my phone at him "That's whats going on! Now let me fucking leave so you don't get hurt!" I scream into the night air "You don't want to know what I've been put through you couldn't imagine and I can't fucking tell you. I can't I just I need to go or I'll be sent back either to her or my seller and you'll get hurt." 

I drop to my knees my head clutched in my hands. Don't remember. Don't feel. You can't feel right now. I hit myself on the head. Don't remember, you can't let them see that side of you. Stop feeling. Block it out. You've done it before. I feel a pair of calloused hands pull my hands away from my head, holding them behind my back. Sobs rip through my chest as I try to tear away. I need to stop. I need to forget. 


	4. Pain

"Dean let go you're making it worse!"

"I'm not letting her hurt herself!"

"You're hurting her! Look at her fucking arm Dean."

I look down seeing the blood now leaking through her sweater.

"Fuck! What the fuck is she talking about. What the fuck it happening?"

"Dean now isn't the time." Sam says kneeling beside her "We need to get her somewhere that we can watch her. Her motel room for now till she's calmer."

He picks her up trying to be gentle. She kicks and screams not wanting something to happen. The look on her face. Like she isn't seeing us. She's somewhere else in her mind. She squirms out of Sams grip dropping back to the ground with a thud. 

"Dean help me get her in the car."

I know what it's like, to be locked in your head. To be trapped in a memory. I close the gap between her and I, Squatting down to her level. I try to think back to when I got help for what I've been through. Basic questions. Grounding things. I grab a beer out of the cooler in the car quickly pressing it to the back of her neck. I feel her shudder underneath my hand, calming ever so slightly. 

"Wren you need to come with us." I say simply while helping her up 

She slides into the back seat still fussing. Sam holds her tightly in the back of the car as I speed to the motel. She continues to try to hit herself as I drive. I squeal into the parking lot and park at the back of the motel. I rip through her bag finding a key and I watch as a small stuffed owl bounces out of the bag. The tag says Headwig. Maybe this will help her calm down. I shove the animal into my back pocket quickly as Sam stumbles out of the car carrying her with her head against his neck. She hits his arms trying to get away. I unlock to door quickly holding it for Sam to carry her in. He sets her on the bed quickly and walks away. She pulls her knees to her chest still sobbing loudly. She looks at me, no through me. She doesn't know whats happening. I pull the small stuffed owl out of my pocket. I see her eyes dart to the animal quickly than back at the wall behind me. Even in whatever she memory she's going through she sees this owl. I watch her fingers twitch ever so slightly. I hear Sam rummaging in the bathroom. He comes around the corner holding a large first aid kit. He lays it on the bed. I watch her eyes follow him, her breathing starts to pick up again. She shake her head putting her hands over her head. 

"Listen to me Wren, You're okay. He isn't going to hurt-"

Before I can finish Sam grabs her arm. She tries to jerk away, sobbing loudly, shaking her head hard. I can't take it. I clench my jaw hard. Sam looks at me pleadingly. 

"Dean I need her to be still, I can't even get the gauze off." He says still trying to hold onto her arm

"What do you want me to do?!? She's doesn't understand whats happening."

"Hold her Dean. Something! This is bad." He say holding her arm so I can see. Blood fully soaked into the gauze and running into her hand

Fuck me. I climb in the bed behind her pulling her into my lap. I try to comfort her the best I can but she just screams and kicks as I hold her in place. I wrap one arm around hers holding it in place for Sam to look at. Her other hand pushes at my leg trying to push off of me. 

"Wren it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You're okay. Shhh it's okay" I say softly in her ear

I try to comfort her as Sam finally gets the gauze off of her arm and blood runs down her arm, two deep cuts run parallel to her hand. Sam winces at them as he grabs a towel holding it to them.

"Did she..? Did she do it on purpose?" I ask over her sobbing 

"I don't think she meant to go that deep." He says sharply "Just keep holding her"

My other arm wraps around her stomach. I keep whispering in her ear trying to bring her back to reality. The stuffed animal, The pastels. I look around the room quickly. Little things, quite literally. She has little things all over the room, sippy cups, pacifiers. She's a little. An age regressor. I try to remember the rabbit hole I fell down one day while scrolling through the web. They use pet names as triggers to help them into that space. I feel my heart beat loudly against my rib cage. Do I try that? I start to run through every pet name I can think of. Whispering comforts in her ear. Baby, Doll, Puppy, Honey, Love bug. Till I land on Sweet Pea. I feel her body react slightly to that. 

"That's it Sweet Pea it's okay. Shh you're okay. you're safe. We're not going to hurt you. Remember we had such a good time. You're safe with us." 

After what seems like hours she stops kicking slowly coming to rest her head on my shoulder as Sam works. Every once in a while wincing and I start whispering sweet things again and she calms down.


	5. I'm Scared

~

I feel someone grab my arm and I try to rip my arm away, screaming. I can't let them see what I did. I can't let them know. I feel someone pull me into their chest. Their going to hurt me I can't let them hurt me. I feel one arm wrap around my stomach and the other around my arm. I try to kick away. I won't let her hurt me again. I can't let her hurt me. I feel soft breath against my ear. All I hear is the word Sweet Pea something breaks inside of me for a fraction of a second. Some distant memory of a time where I was allowed to be little. No I can't be little. That voice silky yet gruff. 

"That's it Sweet Pea it's okay. Shh you're okay. you're safe. We're not going to hurt you. Remember we had such a good time. You're safe with us." 

I know that voice. I feel my body relax and my head lay against his shoulder. I'm safe with them. I feel a sharp pain whimpering against his shoulder. 

"Its okay. Shh you're okay little one, we're here to help."

Eventually I find myself exhausted laying against his chest. My chest heaving as my mind lulls into a state in between awake and asleep. 

~

I wait for Sam to re-wrap her arm before laying her back against the pillow. Sam helps me take her shoes off before covering her up. I sit back on the bed.

"Sam what just happened" I ask exhausted

"I don't-I can't even explain it. The things she had on that phone. I Dean she's not okay." He puts his head in his hand 

"Obviously not Sam, let me see the phone." 

"Dean I don't think thats a good idea right now. You're already upset."

"Sam let me see the phone now." I say through gritted teeth 

He tosses the phone to me in a huff. I open the phone going through the texts. Vile, vulgar things. Videos of what was done to her. Bloody scenes with her hanging by her arms as whoever this horrid person is wails on her with a whip. I go through the photos. I scroll to the very beginning and there's a photo of a contract. She was sold through a slave service. I read the contract carefully and it's absolutely vile, she had no freedom.There's a photo of her in a cage being transported somewhere. I feel my blood begin to boil. Who could sell a person to someone like this. I slam the phone down on the night stand. 

"What the fuck is that?!? It's fucking sick. Who would fucking do that?!?" I say pacing the room 

"Dean I don't know. It's really fucked up. I don't know." He says sitting on the edge of the bed

"And her arm, What the fuck was that?" 

"She's done it before Dean its her only way to cope." 

"She can't stay here. She needs to be watched." I say sitting down one of the chairs in the room

"We can ask her in the morning if she wants to come with us. Dean it's going to be hard. She's really broken."

"Sam we've been through worse we can handle it."

I look at her sleeping frame and sigh. We have to protect her. 

"We have to help her Sam, You know that." 

"Yeah I do but for now I feel like we need to take shifts watching her." 

"You can stay up first I'm beat. She's a fighter." I say laughing slightly 

"Alright go ahead and get some sleep I'l watch her." 

I lay down on the other bed in the room not even taking off my shoes before falling asleep.

~

I sit up quickly in the bed whipping around. I find Dean laying on the other bed as I feel someone touch my shoulder. 

"Whoa hey take it easy Wren. You're okay."

I look over to see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed. I glance down at my arm seeing fresh bandages. 

"Wha-" 

"Don't worry about that right now. You're safe and thats all that matters." 

I scoot to the edge of the bed beside him. 

"How do you feel?" 

I shrug softly. I don't really feel anything. Though my body is sore. He slowly places his arm around my shoulders and I lean into his chest. 

"You're going to be okay. We want to help you. If you'll let us." 

I nod slowly. I want help but I'm afraid. I feel his warmth radiating against my head. I find myself pulling closer to him. He picks me up placing me in his lap and holding me gently. He runs his hand through my hair softly, laying his chin on the top of my head.

"I know you're scared Wren and I understand why but, we won't let anyone hurt you. Not anymore."

I smile softly tucking myself against his chest. I feel him smile softly into the top of my head. After a few minutes he helps me up off the bed. He helps me quietly pack stuff up leaving my stuffed owl on the counter for me to see. I sit down on the bed holding it in my hands. 

"I guess you kind of got an idea about that side of me?"

"Dean really knew. He's the one that helped you calm down. I just stitched you up."

"I needed stitches?" I ask looking up at him, he nods glancing at my arm "I didn't think I needed stitches, thats why I just wrapped them up." 

"Do you want to talk about why you did it?" 

I shake my head slowly. I don't really want to talk about it. 

"That's okay we'll talk about it on your terms, for now though." He checks his watch "You want to go get some breakfast and surprise Dean?"

I nod softly pulling out a new change of clothes. I wince as I try to pull the sweater over my head. Sam walks over to me slowly pulling the sweater from my body and I look down my face flushing red. I feel his eyes studying my back and I know he's looking at the scars.

"Did she.."

I simply nod, not facing him. I feel his calloused fingers trace the marks on my back and shoulders. My skin shudders against his warmth. His hands wrap their way around my waist. 

"I won't let this happen to you again okay?"

I nod as he pulls out a pastel blue sweater helping me put it on. He helps me get the rest of the way dressed before grabbing the keys. 

"Ready to go?"

I nod carefully before stepping out the door. I feel his hand on the small of my back and I jump slightly before calming and heading to their car. He opens the door for me and I hop into the car. He walks around the front of the car getting in as well. He cranks the car turning on the radio. I pull my legs up into the seat. I glance over at him carefully as he drives. 

"Whatcha lookin at" He asks not taking his eyes off the road

I look down quickly blushing "Nothing, just thank you." I say softly 

"For what? You needed someone, we just happened to be there."

I nod softly playing with my hands. One of his hands grasps mine softly as he pulls into the diner. I glance up at him as he parks. He helps me out of the car quickly shutting the door behind me. He guides me into the diner by the small of my back leading me to sit in a booth. He slides into the other side of the booth facing me. He hands me a menu and I open it carefully laying it on the table. After a while of looking at the menu a short blonde haired women walks over to us.

"Hey there welcome to Sunrise Diner, what can I get for you?"

"Black coffee and the Sunrise platter for me." Sams says confidently 

"Um just the pancakes for me, and a sweet tea." I say softly 

"Alrightly it'll be out in just a few minutes" She says walking away after glancing at my slightly exposed arm

I pull the sleeve down roughly, not looking up at Sam. I feel his eyes on me. I feel his hand lay across both of mine. I look up meeting his eyes and he smiles softly at me. His thumb runs across the tops of my hands and I smile slightly. I glance around the small diner taking in the scene. It's small but comforting. Little nic-nacs lining the walls. 

"You okay?" He asks softly

"Um yeah, I think so. Just nervous because..." My voice trails off 

"I know, but there's no reason to be we're safe here and I always have protection with me." He says patting his hip 

I see the outline of a small pistol on his side and I gulp loudly. 

"How about we talk about something else? Anything you want." 

I start to talk about the only thing that brings me comfort. Harry Potter. He chuckles a little bit.

"What??" I ask him my smile fading 

"Nothing just, Dean and I used to read those books when we were younger. It was a comfort for us as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was an escape into a whole new world." 

I nod slightly. We talk for a few more minutes my body starting to relax as we do. Finally the waitress brings out our food. Sam orders Deans to-go order and begins to dig in. I begin to eat slowly as we continue to chat about anything and everything. He laugh heartily at my jokes as we eat. He finishes his food first and he relaxes with his elbows propped on the table. The waitress comes over and hands him Deans food then the check. I see her eyeing my arm again and she slips a note to me without Sam seeing. I read it under the table while Sam goes to pay. 

"I know who you are Kitten. You need to go home. I already called her." 

I look up but the waitress is already gone. I stuff the note quickly in my bag. Sam saunters back over to the table, Deans food in hand.

"Ready to go?" 

I nod softly. He smile at me as he leads me to the car. We drive away from the diner quickly and I can feel my panic bubbling up again. What if she find me here? What if she hurts them? I've grown to care for the boys over the past couple weeks and I don't want to see them hurting. I shuffle in my seat and he places a hand on mine. 


	6. Diner

"Whats going on in that head of yours" 

"You don't want to know."

"I do, If it's going to help you I want to know."

"I can't explain it to you Sam I just can't right now."

"I know, and you don't have to right now. For now lets just focus on getting you out of here. We can protect you from this person. If you want us too."

"I do Sam, I'm just scared." I blurt out picking at my fingernails. He gently grabs my hands with one of his. 

"Lets not do that okay? You're alright. Lets just get to the motel and we'll relax." 

I nod as he continues to drive. He lurches into the old motel lot after another five minutes. He pulls himself out of the the impala carefully before coming around to my side and opening the door. I clamber out of the car, holding his hand tightly as we walk to the door.

"Listen Dean might be a little jumpy he always is when he wakes up. Just stay behind me till I wake him up okay?" 

I nod slowly as he opens the door. I see his shoulders relax as he walks in. 

"Have a nice shower?" He says questioningly and I see a towel hit him in the face. I giggle covering my mouth quickly

I walk in just to see Dean in his underwear. He freezes before throwing on some blue jeans. I look down at my feet as Sam closes the door behind me. Sam sets Deans food down on the table not paying any mind to the redness creeping into my face. He flips on the T.V. switching through the channels as Dean sits down to eat. After a few minutes of watching Sam flip through channels I stand up, piling my stuff into my suitcase. I feel a hand on my right wrist, the one that isn't bandaged.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks standing next to me 

"I want to go with you both. I can't be alone. I feel like she's closing in on me."

"Okay hold on, What do you mean by that?" 

"It's just a feeling I have." I say haphazardly as I throw stuff into my suitcase

"A feeling you have?" 

"It's just a feeling is all Dean please I just want to leave." 

His grip tightened on my wrist slightly and I feel panic mixed with bile rising in my chest. 

"Did something happen at the diner?" He says more anger in his voice then I think he intended 

"N-No Dean please I don't want to make a big deal out of this. It was nothing." 

"What was nothing?" 

My hands shake as I pull the now crumpled note out of my bag, shoving it into his hands as he lets go of my arm. Sam stands beside him reading the small note.

"Wren..why didn't you say.."

"I didn't want you to fret over me. I'm fine, I just want to leave."

I keep my head down forcing the rest of my stuff into my bag. The boys silently help me clean up everything. Dean carried my suitcase to the car while Sam finishes cleaning.

"You okay?"

I shake my head a lump forming in my throat. They're in danger. By taking me with them I'm putting them in danger. I glance up at him and he gives me a small smile. I turn to him burying my face in his chest.

"I just don't want either of you to get hurt." I mumble into his chest 

"We won't get hurt. I swear." He says stroking my hair softly with one hand "Let's go okay? Deans waiting on us." 

He pulls me away from himself guiding me out into the warm mid-morning air. Dean sits against the hood of the car smoking a cigarette. I look as my shoes not wanting to face him. He throws the cigarette on the ground meeting us in the middle. He stands in front of me for a moment before lifting my face to look at him. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt or scared you Wren. I just really want to help and I can't if you don't tell me. I understand why, but its just frustrating."

I nod still studying his face. He gives me a smile before kissing my forehead. 

"Where are we going?" I ask timidly

"We have a place called the bunker. It's protected no one in or out without us noticing." Dean says opening the passenger door for me

He smiles shutting the door for me while Sam climbs into the back seat. He ruffles my short hair before buckling and I giggle squirming away from his hand. Dean climbs into the drivers seat roaring the engine to life. This is okay. they're taking me away from this. They won't get hurt. I won't let her find me. I need to get rid of that phone. She could be tracking it. I feel my breath hitch in my throat, memories threatening to flood in. I gasp softly my hands finding their way to my throat. Stop it's okay. You're safe Wren You're safe. 

"So Wren can I ask you something?" Sams voice snaps me back to the real world

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." I say turning around slightly in my seat 

"You're little side.." He pauses judging my reaction "Is it like sexual? What is it exactly? You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." 

I nod playing with my fingers. It's truly a long story. I don't want to bore them.

"It's a lot I dunno if you want to listen to it. Plus its pretty weird..." 

"We do. If it's something that'll help you. We want to know."

I look down at my hands. "It's a comfort thing for me. Sometimes it use to be sexual but it all stemmed from comfort. Having that control, that stress, that anxiety, taken away from me. I can let myself just be. When I was with, that person, I would slip every once in a while and let it show. She would get mad about it. That's why I hide that piece of myself now. I don't want to hurt that vulnerable part of myself. I-i needed a way to cope with everything. Before I was..well ya know. I was a little a lot. It was like therapy. Just being able to let those feelings melt away." I feel them both watching me carefully as I continue. "I locked that part of me away for so long but there were triggers every once in a while. Words, pet names, thing, places even, That would make me start to relax. I had this small silver bracelet that had a bear on it. That was a big thing for me but my owner took it from me and I guess she sold it or something I don't know." 

I see Dean glance at Sam through the rear view mirror.

"Why did she take it? Sam asks carefully 

"I don't know really. She never told me."

"You said something about triggers. Are there any we should know? Either to avoid or to just know?"

"Well the ones I know of are Sweat Pea, Kitten, Now, but that one has to be used a certain way for it to be a trigger. I don't really know any more words though." 

"Thank you for talking about it. I know it's hard to do but it'll help us so much."

I nod staring at the floorboard of the car. We drive just listening to the radio for a while before pulling into a gas station. Dean cuts the engine before heading inside to pay. I step out of the car heading into the small gas station. Dean smiles as I walk in and comes to join me by the snacks.

"Get whatever you want honey, my treat." 

I nod slowly. I pick out a small bag of chips looking up at him questioningly. 

"It's okay I swear, You can get whatever you want."

"Are you sure Dean? I can pay-"

"It's okay I want to buy you something."

He smiles at me as I pick out a few more things. I feel his hand brush mine as I set everything on the counter. He lets his hand rest on the small of my back. I feel heat rise to my cheeks and I look down at my shoes. He really is so sweet. He didn't have to do this for me. His thumb slowly rubbing back and forth as the cashier scans everything. I've never had someone just hold me like this. Usually it was a grip around my wrist or a hold on the back of my neck. I smile softly. I'm getting out of here. Away from that horrid woman. Away from that awful room. Away from the people who sold me. He hands me a bag of snacks leading me out to the car. 

"You doing okay Wren?" He asks as we walk

I nod softly not looking at him.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah I'm just ya know drained." 

He nods opening the trunk and setting the bags in there. After he shuts the trunk I climb on top of it as he fills the tank with gas. Sam steps out of the car coming to stand in front of me. 

"How are you holding up?" 

"I'm okay really. Just drained. I want to sleep for like two days." I say yawning 

He laughs leaning against the car. I glance at his hands the veins popping out slightly. I watch as he jokes with Dean. Soon enough Dean finishes pumping the gas. 

"Okay everyone pile in. Wren where do you want to sit?" 

I point to the front seat of the car. 

"Alright front it is" he says opening the door for me

I slide into the seat quickly as he shuts the door. Sam slides into the back shutting the door with a loud thump. Dean climbs into the drivers seat starting the car quickly. He turns on the radio AC/DC blasting through the speakers. I lay my head against the window watching the trees pass by in green blurs. I feel Deans hand rest on top of mine and I flip mine over intertwining my fingers with his. His thumb grazes the top of my hand as I relax into the seat. I feel my body aching to sleep and I succumb to the urge. Letting myself fall into a black pit of sleep while the car rumbles down the road. 


End file.
